The Tournament
by TheRefinedMercenary
Summary: This is the introduction of my OC Will I will not be listing the events of his journey in any particular order.
1. Chapter 1

One day when Will was in his early 30s he was on a ship sailing back from Valm. After checking in at an inn in Port Ferox he heard about the Khans holding a tournament to decide who the next ruling Khan, Will has heard about such things but never has he participated, he was never old enough, but now he was the proper age to join, with a fun seeking attitude and nothing else to do he decided that now was the best time to join the tournament.

In the morning he went straight to the arena to train and to registrant for the tournament. He didn't know who to join, the West Khan or the East Khan? He decided to join whoever he met first, Will walked up to the desk signed up his name and headed straight to the training grounds. Everything was a disorganized mess people were randomly talking to others and one second later trying to cave the others heads in, perfectly ordinary this was how things were done in Ferox and everyone either liked it this way or left to immigrate to The Halidom of Ylisse "The country of flowers and ponies" the people of Ferox and Will called it. They did so because mainly because of the peacefulness of the country and of course, because of the kindhearted, loving exalt Emmeryn.

"You there, I want to train against you." Will turned around and landed his eyes on a relatively tall, brown haired man holding a Killing Edge. Basilo's current champion and right hand man, Lon'qu,

"You are Lon'qu?" Will asked knowing the answer,

"Yes and I don't have time to talk, Basilo ordered that I gather the best I can for the upcoming tournament, you are the most resent to enter the training grounds that I have not tested."

"Fair enough" they walked to an empty rectangular space that was only meant of people of importance, this list consisted of Royalty, Khans, Champions and their opponents. Will walked to the right side of the small arena and Lon'qu to the left.  
Will drew his sword and shied and took a defensive stance wile Lon'qu an offensive.

Basilio was looking at the rabble of misfits and scrappers before him, none but a few had combat experience and the ones that did look like they only learned from watching. "Well, its about time Flavia had the throne back. I had it for a good 5 years." Basilio said to him self. Then he decided to have some fun. "ALL RIGHT, TIME TO SHOW ME YOUR STEEL! I BET MY BIG BROWN ARSE THAT I CAN TAKE ON ALL YOU LADYS ON AT ONCE! right when he finished his sentence he whipped out his silver axe and rushed towards his cowering adversaries.

Lon'qu lunged his sword forward, Will angled his shield so that the blade would graze off the shied and to the side and preformed a cross slash, Lon'qu realizing his error jumped back to dodge the slash. Will seeing his advantage took it, he stabbed and slashed, intent on disorientating Lon'qu, but Lon'qu dodged each and every one of his attacks. Then out of nowhere Lon'qu thrusted at Will's chest, Will simply backed away giving him just the right time to raise his shield and block the deadly thrust,

*Hmm he's not messing around, he keeps a barge of sword strikes and then goes for the kill* Will though,

*Hmm plays defensive, counters, and takes his advantage* Lon'qu observed in his mind, the duel happen for some time now with both experimenting for weaknesses in each other, then out of nowhere Lon"qu faked an attack and when Will rose his shield, side stepped and attacked with a diagonal slash, but Will simply pivoted and struck Lon'qu's sword with his own and this is were Will knew he had the advantage. The Killing Edge was a curved thin blade meant for swift attacks wile Will's steel sword was effective in this situation, and in minutes Will was over Lon'qu putting his whole weight against Lon'qu and his sword. Thats what lost him the battle. Lon'qu simply slipped out of the lock and that alone sent Will tumbling to he ground when he looked up, Lon'qu aimed his sword Will's head, and said

"Never commit all your chips in one go, you will never know what will happen next." he said out of experience, and then Will heard something unexpected… Clapping, Will rose to his feet to be greeted with looks of admiration, ends up people had ceased their fighting just to watch this duel take place.

"Why this big fuss?" Will asked "It was just a simple duel." Then Lon'qu simply said,

"Your the only one today that has stood up against me for that long, would you like to join the champions of this years tournament? Will smiled and said

"What do you think?" Lon'qu did a equivalent of a smile and said "yes"

"Well than, time to see my teammates."

"Don't get your your hopes up, there terrible."

Basilio was sitting atop of the most capable warrior of Lon'qu's selection to represent the might of the west Khan, others wanted to try their hand against Basilio, most of the attempts lasted as long as 5 seconds wile other fighters won Basilio's half decent award (which was better than Lon'qu's selection by a little) Will and Lon'qu were walking back with a reasonable crowd following them. After some introductions, sly and well timed cyclops comments, and a spar that almost costed Will an arm, leg and an eye and Basilio another eye, the two became friends.

"Well Lon'qu, you found one good man now we need six more" Basilio said.

Some time later when Will was testing a man, a tall brown skined, blond haired woman was observing him and was memorizeing his moves. When Will was finished and decided to let him join the he scrached off an name in a note book, Basilio recomended some names of past winners and desided to look for them. (a much more efficeint way of finding people than the previous method,) and at that moment he saw Flavia for the first time.

"Whacha have there, a diary?" Flavia asked sarcastically

"Yes, and Im writing about some old women I just met" Will said in a equally sarcastic tone. If this happened in any other country, Will would have been killed on the spot, but much like the Taguel everyone is treated equally except for the fact that the leading Khan got to make the big decisions, and also for the fact Flavia liked people who showed some backbone. After an interaction that was a lot similar to Basilio, the results were relatively the same, in other words they became fast friends.

"So East Khan Flavia, what kind of warriors do you have to represent your side of Ferox?"

"Hell of a lot better than yours I hear." Flavia responded sincerely

"Heh heh, you got that right." Even though West Khan was selecting former winners, it ends up they all softened up after some years. East Khan was supposedly recruiting Ylissians known as the Shepherds.


	2. Chapter 2

Its was 10:00 in Ferox and Will was sitting in on the gate house when he saw a young woman in blue clothing with a mask and a tiara. She looked like she was examining the walls, and… the defences. He dropped down in front of the woman, she seemed startled and drew her sword. "What business do you have in Ferox miss?" Will asked.

"H-How?" Will stared at her blankly with an "Are you serious?" expression. "I-I assure you-" her voice plunged a few octaves.

"Not buying it." She sighed and took off her mask with a little blush.

"Tell no one of my gender" Will raised an eyebrow *Wow, you're cute* he though and said aloud.

"W-What did you say?" The girl asked with now a obvious blush

"Did I stutter?" Will asked with a grin *Aww, she's so adorable when she blushes* Will though and did not say aloud this time.

After some head scratching, a few awkward silences, some warm tea brewing, some comments from Will that resulted is some slaps, several conversations, and evasions from guards looking down, they were sitting on mats in a forest clearing and sipping cups of tea.

After a while, Will said.

"Back to the question, what are you doing here is Ferox?"

She took a sip. "I want to fight the strong, and I came here."

"Well I held my own against the Champion of the West Khan, would you like to try me? But after the tea, You definitely have taste in tea." Will said with a sip.

"I shall, and thank you, I got the tea from Chon'sin, oh by the way I never asked your name." She extended a hand, "My name is Lucina, yours?" Will took it.

"Will" he said as they shook hands. "So, you're looking for Prince Chrom." Will said,

"Yes"

"Are you comfortable with telling me why?"

"No, its personal" Lucina responded.

"Ahh I see"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I just think now's the time he gotten married"

"Wh-WHAT?!" Lucina asked with her red face.

"Don't worry, I think he's still available"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN!"

"...Oh..." Will said meekly.

"Apologies, I should not have shouted..." Lucina apologized,

"And I should have assumed without proof..."

"Will you forgive me?"

"As long as you forgive me"

When they were ready start, Lucina was standing on the West side of the clearing of the woods wile Will was standing on the East. "Ready when you are" Will said in a defensive stance. At that Lucina drew her sword and held it in front of her with both hands, Will put his shield between him and Lucina with his sword at the ready. Lucina rushed forward and right when she was in striking distance she leapt several feet in the air and swung her sword downward, causing her to sumer-salt in midair towards him at a high speed. Will, using his sword and shield blocked the attack. Swords clashing Will discovered that she favoured heavy strokes and momentum to attack, this was useful information to him. Will thought of a easy solution to exploit her fighting style. When Lucina was executing a particularly powerful stroke instead of blocking it, he stepped aside and when the sword dug into the snow and ground, Will aimed his sword at Lucina's exposed chest.

"Never execute an attack that will exposed you, an attack must all ways have a block, and a block must all ways have a counter attack." Will said, Lucina had a look of dismay in her face,

"What is it?" Will asked

"Since I lost to you, I-"

"You're in" Will said smiling.

"What about my gender?" Lucina asked

"Don't worry. Except... what shall I call you? Lucina is a woman's name" Lucina though for a bit and said,

"You may call me Marth"

It was 11:00, one hour till the tournament. Will and Marth were standing in front of Lon'qu and the other champions.

"Can this guy get in?" Will asked "He's excellent with a blade and held his own against me."

"But we all ready have enough fighters" Lon'qu replied then, Will leaned in close and whispered in his ear.

"Listen, the guys we have suck, we need all the good fighters we can get. So why don't we just pick one of the random guys we have already and have them spar?" Lon'qu thought about it for a minute and simply said

"Alright, lets try it your way." The battle was 10 seconds long. Will grinned put his arm around Marth and said "What did I tell ya? This guy's good." Lon'qu thought for a moment and said,

"All right, he's in. One question, are you two friends?" Will looked at Marth, and they both said.

"Yes"

"All right then, lets go. We have a tournament to win."

"The Tournament will commence when I say begin!" Will was a few meters to the left of Marth and several more from Lon'qu, his adrenaline was up and he was ready for some action. Lon'qu and Marth were calmly waiting when Anna's voice boomed. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1... BEGIN!" Both sides were stock still, because both sides were waiting for orders from there respective champion/tactician. Then Marth walked forward to the edge of the centre of Arena Ferox to meet the opposing champion, Chrom, the prince of the Halidom of Ylisse. Some words were exchanged and they started to duel, both favouring momentum and heavy attacks

"*sigh* some people will never learn" he said and thought back to when they sparred. After a short period of time, they disengaged and ran back to their respective sides. The plan was simple send small waives of attackers to wear them out and when they were; send in the strongest fighters to wipe them out. Simple and effective, just the way things were done in Ferox, but the West Khan fighters were at a major disadvantage, the "Shepherds" Will heard them refer themselves to had a tactician. He was yelling orders to his comrades and they carried them out with determination. The tactician's strategy was to wait for the opposition to charge at them; when they were within a reasonable distance the tactician would cast spells along with a few others to weaken the charge. Then the melee fighters would wipe out what was left of the charge, while all the while advancing towards the champion and the two vanguards.

"A tactician? Damn, why didn't we think of that. Will and Lon'qu looked at Marth waiting for the order to charge, Marth looked at the two and they all charged forward with Will and Lon'qu covering Marth's flanks making a "V" shape. Before the tactician could react the three were hacking and slashing wildly, and then Will saw the tactician, he charged towards him.

"So, you're the tactician?" Will asked

"Yes, I am."

"May I get your name?" Will asked.

"Thats strange."

"What is?"

"Most people just yell and shout at me and try to lob my head off."

"Heh, well I'm not most people, name's Will." He extended his sword.

"And mine is Robin" Robin tapped the tip of the extended blade. This was a tradition practised by every nation. When warriors introduced themselves to each other they would preform this act.

"Time to tip the scales!" Robin shouted and he lunged towards Will

"You tip the scales, Ill knock'em off the table." Will replied as he raised his shield to block the thrust; then he slashed horizontally, Robin blocked the attack with his sword and attacked with a thunder tome he pulled out, Will side stepped, narrowly dodging the spark of lighting as it crackled past him.

Will looked over his shoulder and saw Lon'qu facing against a mounted knight approached them with his lance extended.

"Pick a god and pray!" He shouted.

"In Ferox, we do not need gods." Lon'qu said as he attacked him. Lon'qu was at his left; trying to pull him down from the horse, but the horse fought back just as much as the knight did with its kicking and head slamming. Lon'qu dodged the knights spear and when it was stuck in the ground, Lon'qu leaped into the air and knocked him off his horse. When they both got up Will remembered he was in a fight of his own

The next thing Will remembered was waking up to a cleric standing over him with a staff.

After thanking the healer, he decided to go back to the inn; there was no point in hanging around. He wasn't mad at the loss of the tournament, he just signed to have fun and that is exactly what happened, he wanted to move somewhere else for a time to seek fun, and to meet new people. As he walked down the hall with all his things packed, he noticed Lon'qu checking out as well.

"So where are you going?" Will asked.

"Im going with the Shepherds, it seems they are at war with Plegia and Basilio ordered me to go with them."

"Well, good luck." Will said as he extended his hand.

"And to you." Lon'qu replied as he shook Will's hand. They walked their separate ways and waved each other goodbye.

It was night when Will was walking towards the Ferox harbour. He saw Lucina a few meters off with her mask on.

"Lucina?"

"Oh Will, hello."

"So where are you going now?"

"The Halidom of Ylisse I have private business there."

"Heh, lots of things are private with you." She smiled. "Well in any case, may our paths cross again." He extended his hand. Lucina took it.

"I hope they shall" She said. Then out of nowhere Will pecked her on the cheek, cracked a sly smile, and ran into the night, leaving a stunned, beet red Lucina.

Author's note: Will would have greeted "Marth" the same way if it was the real Marth.


End file.
